jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CieńNocnejFurii/Dzieje wyspy Berk: Godziny świtu
Dzieje wyspy Berk: Godziny świtu Witajcie! Jest to mój pierwszy blog, więc... Ech, po co ja to piszę. Przerabiliśmy to tyle razy, że chyba tylko desperaci czytają te wstępy. Przejdźmy zatem do rzeczy. Informacja numer 1. - zachowam się wstrętnie i nie powiem Wam ani słowa na temat tego, czego dotyczy opowiadanie, kiedy i gdzie rozgrywa się akcja. Wszystkiego dowiecie się z tekstu ( jeżeli zaryzykujecie przeczytanie go ). Informacja numer 2. - fani "Hiccstridodgórydodołu" mogą mnie od razu pozwać do sądu i zażądać odszkodowania za zmarnowanie ich cennego czasu... lub siedzieć cały czas na stronie opowiadania i niezmordowanie prosić o zwiększenie dziennej dawki romantyzmu. Polecam jednak pierwszą metodę i z góry przepraszam za rozczarowanie, jakie Was spotkało ( chociaż... Wiecie co, właściwie możecie zacząć czytać od końca; tam może trochę tego się wplecie ). Uff... skoro dobrnęliśmy do końca wstępu, możemy śmiało kupować bilety na samolot do Skandynawii i rozpocząć podróż do świata wikingów. Przyjemnej lektury! Prolog Na wyspie Berk trwała noc, spowijając osadę czarną zasłoną mroku. Ciemność rozpraszał jedynie łagodny blask ognia płonącego w monstualnych, rzeźbionych latarniach wychylających się z morskiej toni. Było cicho. Cicho i spokojnie. Wszyscy spali. Wszyscy, poza jedną osobą. W domu w samym centrum osady paliło się światło. Ciepła poświata bijąca od płomyka woskowej świecy rozjaśniała twarz kobiety przycupniętej na stołku obok dziecięcego łóżeczka, tworząc jasne refleksy na jej długich blond włosach i zapalając ogniki w jasnobłękitnych oczach. Siedziała tam już długo, bo dziecko nie chciało zasnąć. - No, córeczko - odezwała się pogodnie i rozbujała mocniej kołyskę dziecka. - pora już zasypiać. Dziewczynka podniosła główkę, a potem usiadła. Było to małe, rozkoszne stworzonko wyglądające jak zmniejszona wersja matki: miało takie same włosy i niebieskie oczy. - Nie ciem! - oświadczyło radosnym głosem i wyciągnęło rączki w stronę matki. - Ja ciem na lęce. Plosę! Kobieta spojrzała na córkę z miłością. Ta dwulatka miała więcej charakteru od niejednego dorosłego. - Tak, tak, niuniu. Na ręce - wyjęła dziecko z kołyski i posadziła sobie na kolanach. - Na lęce - powtórzyła zachwycona dziewczynka, ale zaraz zamilkła, wyraźnie ma czymś skupiona.- Nie, zalaz. Tak się nie mówi. Na l...l...- jąkała się. - r...ręce. Na ręce - powiedziała z wyraźną ulgą. Matka roześmiała się. Ten dzieciak był niesamowity. - Moja ty zdolna kruszyno! - powiedziała, całując córkę w czubek głowy. - Masz rację. Tak się właśnie mówi. - Mamuś, pośpiewas? Pl...pr...prosę? - wypowiedziało się wreszcie dziecko. - Tak, malutka. Co śpiewamy? Dziewczynka zatoczyła rączką koło. - O domu? - domyśliła się matka. Mała pokiwała energicznie głową. Zaczęła śpiewać. Z początku cichutko, prawie szeptem, a potem słowa piosenki zaczęły stopniowo wypełniać izbę: Gdziekolwiek będziesz, pamiętaj '' Zawsze pamiętaj o domu.'' '' Wspomnij miejsce, gdzie '' '' Wychowywałeś się.'' '' Piękne miejsce skryte gdzieś'' '' Wśród serca twego wzgórz.'' Dziewczynka słuchała zafascynowana. Zawsze kiedy matka śpiewała, wypełniając melodią, piękną jak czarodziejska mgła, cichy i pusty dom, wtedy było dobrze i bezpiecznie. '' Co dzień jasne słońce wschodzi i zachodzi.'' '' Co dzień rozpromienia szary, zimny świat.'' '' Od wieków noc spaloną słońcem ziemię chłodzi.'' '' Świat od wieków jest niemalże taki sam.'' '' Jak ten ptak, który wzbija się w przestworza'' '' Tak i ty zawsze przemierzaj świat.'' '' Niech twa dusza będzie jak ten wiatr od morza'' '' Radosna i odwagi pełna cały czas.'' '' Gdybyś nawet był daleko od domu'' '' A twe życie stałoby się zbyt ciężkie.'' '' Zapamiętaj tę jedną, małą rzecz.'' '' Zawsze wracaj tam, gdzie zostawiłeś serce.'' Gdziekolwiek będziesz, pamiętaj '' Zawsze pamiętaj o domu.'' '' Wspomnij miejsce, gdzie '' '' Wychowywałeś się.'' '' Piękne miejsce skryte gdzieś'' '' Wśród serca twego wzgórz. '' Nagle kobieta urwała, nasłuchując uważnie. Dziecko spało, ale za oknem coś trzasnęło. Czyżby mężczyźni wrócili z wyprawy w środku nocy? Odłożyła córkę do łóżeczka i podeszła do okna. Rozległy się męskie głosy. - Szybciej! - Alarm! Wszcząć alarm! Przypuścili atak na Berk! - Do broni! Kobieta poznała głos swojego męża. Zadrżała. Porwała spod ściany topór i wypadła z domu. Na Berk rozpętało się piekło. Ryki smoków mieszały się z ludzkimi wrzaskami, tworząc upiorną kakofonię. Dźwięczała stal. Czarny smok przefrunął nad budynkiem zbrojowni, spopielając dach. - Jack! - krzyknęła nagle kobieta. Jej mąż, Jack Hofferson, starł się w walce z jakimś potężnym mężczyzną z czarną brodą. Wiedziała, że to Drago Krwawdoń. Drago zobaczył ją i zarechotał, wskazując coś nad jej głową. Ogromna, paskudna bestia leciała w jej stronę, szykując się do wystrzału. Kobieta wrzasnęła i rzuciła w niego toporem; ktoś przebiegł obok niej, usłyszała wołanie dziecka. Topór minął stwora o centymetry. Kobieta w ułamku sekundy dostrzegła, jak kula śmiercionośnej plazmy uderza w jej dom, zanim siła wybuchu odrzuciła ją daleko w tył. Rozdział 1 A oto rozdział pierwszy. ' '''Będę pisała z perspektywy Kogoś ( informacja, kogo, w tekście) , narracja pierwszoosobowa, czas teraźniejszy. Wspomnienia, sny, '''et caetera, et caetera, '''wyróżnione będą pochyłą czcionką. Wszystko napisałam? Eee...chyba tak.A zresztą- kto chce, niech czyta! '' Jest ciemno. Ciemno, cicho i przyjemnie. Nagle mrok zaczyna blednąć, ustępując miejsca szkarłatowi. Czerwona jak krew plama zalewa przestrzeń przed moimi oczami. Wydaje się przerażająca, ale ja się nie boję. Dobrze wiem, co oznacza ta czerwień. Uchylam powoli jedną powiekę, a wtedy pierwszy tego dnia promień słońca wpadający przez okno brutalnie wbija się do oka, powodując ostry ból. - Ej! - syczę, zasłaniając oko ręką. Słońce oślepia mnie i przez chwilę nie mogę niczego dostrzec wyraźnie. Widzę tylko rozmazane kontury jakichś dużych, ciemnych przedmiotów. Gdzie jestem? Wokół wyczuwam coś miękkiego, śliskiego i delikatnego. Kołdra. Jednym kopniakiem zrzucam z siebie przykrycie i wyskakuję z łóżka, wspierając się na zbitym z sosnowych desek wezgłowiu. Wiekowy mebel protestuje głośno, wydając przeraźliwy pisk. - Ciekawe. Wszystko, czego dotknę, wydaje diabelsko irytujące dźwięki - stwierdzam, postepując krok naprzód. Trafiam na obluzowaną deskę w podłodze, która, naciśnięta, wydaje pisk tak głośny, że aż kłuje w uszy. Parskam śmiechem, jednocześnie sięgając po spódnicę. Wykonana ze ściętych na kształt wydłużonego pięciokąta, brązowych kawałków skóry część garderoby wisi na oparciu krzesła, jak zwykle. Od kiedy pamiętam, zawsze spałam w ubraniu. Do snu zdejmuję tylko wierzchnią spódnicę, buty i odpinam mój futrzany kaptur. Nauczył mnie tego wujek, który przy każdej okazji powtarzał: ,, Wróg nigdy nie zaczeka grzecznie, aż ty zmienisz koszulę w kwiatki na tę w paski'. Ta zasada sprawdzała się, kiedy smoki były jeszcze naszymi śmiertelnymi wrogami. Kiedy, na przykład, taki Koszmar Ponocnik albo, o zgrozo!, Nocna Furia, przelatywała rozwścieczona nad twoim domem z zamiarem błyskawicznego, zupełnie bezpłatnego i okropnie bolesnego zmienienia cię w kupkę popiołu, wówczas wystarczyło tylko wsunąć buty, porwać spod ściany topór i już można było pędzić do walki z gadzim intruzem. Teraz jednak, kiedy majestatyczne, potężne stworzenia zwane smokami stały się naszymi wierzchowcami i najwierniejszymi kompanami, Zasada Wujka nie znajdowała już praktycznie zastosowania. Mimo to, nie potrafię się pozbyć nawyku zdejmowania tylko części odzieży. Może tak jest lepiej. Wodzę wzrokiem od wschodniego okna, przepastnej dębowej szafy z niedomkniętym skrzydłem, przez biurko, na którym porozkładane są książki, tony papierzysk, kawałki węgla i szkło powiększające, aż do taboretu, na którym stoi wypełniona wodą miednica. Z powierzchni wody spogląda na mnie jasnowłosa dziewczyna o wielkich jasnobłękitnych oczach. To najwyraźniej moje odbicie. Mam na imię Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. Mam dwadzieścia lat i mieszkam w tym domu zupełnie sama od mniej więcej piątego roku życia, czyli od... Piętnaście lat. Tyle czasu upłynęło od śmierci wujka Finna. Dlaczego, kiedy o nim myślę, mam przed oczami jedynie jego śmierć? Czy choć raz nie mogę pomyśleć: ,, Aleśmy się wtedy z wujkiem uśmiali? Ale nie! Zawsze, ale to zawsze w takich sytuacjach staję się małą, biedną sierotką. Tchórzem. Zwyczajnym, parszywym tchórzem. Ogarnia mnie wściekłość. - Dość tego! - warczę. - Masz się natychmiast uspokoić, Astrid Hofferson! Jesteś samotna i nikogo nie potrzebujesz. NIKOGO - powtarzam dobitnie, jakbym chciała sama się przekonać. Pomaga. Wsuwam buty na nogi i przypinam kaptur. Rozlega się ciche pstrykanie, gdy wpycham haczyki w otworki. Mam trochę wilgotne od potu palce, więc wyrzeźbione na kszałt czaszek metalowe zastrzaski wyślizgują mi się z dłoni. Chwytam zatrzask w miejscu, gdzie łaczy się z materiałem i energicznie wpycham haczyk na właściwe miejce. Udało się. Podchodzę do biurka i zgarniam z blatu notatnik, kawałek węgla do pisania, małą lunetkę oraz sztylet. Dzisiaj, po obowiązkowym patrolu, mam zamiar iść do mojego ulubionego punktu obserwacyjnego i porobić trochę notatek dotyczących nieba, skał i krajobrazu. Wpycham wszystko do woreczka przytroczonego do pasa. Nagle w oczy rzuca mi się coś metalowego, srebrzyście połyskującego. Przedmiot wystaje z dolnej szuflady. Szuflada odskakuje z trzaskiem i moim oczom ukazuje się niewielki, oprawny w czarną skórę notes z metalowymi okuciami na kantach. Z ciekawości zaglądam na pierwszą stronę. Jest pusta. Przewracam pożółkłe ze starości kartki w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek. Notes jest pusty. Nagle, na samym brzeżku kartki, zauważam słowa. Z trudem odcyfrowuję drobne pismo: ''Własność osobista Finna Hoffersona, '' '' treść udostępniona wyłącznie siostrzenicy. Siostrzenica - to ja. Czyżby wujek zostawił mi ten notes w spadku? Czytam dalej: 2 marca, piętnaście lat od ataku M. '' '' Najwyższy punkt obserwacyjny, godzina: szósta rano. '' Przedostatnia strona: abezymut.'' '' TO WAŻNE.'' Drugi marca. To dzisiaj. Dokładnie piętnaście lat od... Ożeż. Podrywam się i kieruję wzrok ku oknu. Położenie słońca wskazuje na godzinę czwartą rano. Mam bardzo, ale to bardzo mało czasu. Rozdział 2 Podłoga cichutko skrzypi, kiedy przemykam się od schodów prowadzących na piętro do drzwi wejściowych. Powoli, powoli przekręcam gałkę i wyślizguję się na zewnątrz. Wsuwam stary, z lekka pordzewiały klucz do zamka. Mam nadzieję, że nic nie zaskrzypi, nie huknie ani nie chrupnie. Im mniej osób wie o moim włóczeniu się po wyspie o świcie, tym lepiej. Obracam klucz w zamku. CHRUP. O, nie. Ten przeklęty mechanizm nie mógł już chyba wydać bardziej przeraźliwego dźwięku. Oczywiście, gdy Pyskacz, nasz najlepszy kowal i mechanik, zaproponował, że go obejrzy i podreperuje, odmówiłam. Jak zwykle. Teraz dostanę za swoje, jeśli ktoś usłyszy ten hałas. Podskakuję, kiedy gdzieś za mną chrzęszczą kroki. Słyszę zachrypnięty głos: - Kogo tam niesie?! Na chwilę zamieram w bezruchu, a potem rzucam się do przodu. Jednym susem doskakuję do rogu domu. Przywieram do ściany, próbując się na niej jak najbardziej rozpłaszczyć. Kroki stają się głośniejsze. Po chwili dostrzegam na środku drogi mężczyznę snującego się niczym zjawa. Widzę jego potarganą, długą czuprynę koloru piasku wystającą spod czegoś, co do złudzenia przypomina wiadro. - Wiadro? - szepczę sama do siebie. - Na Thora, co on tu robi o tej porze? Pozwalam sobie na nieznaczne osunięcie się od ściany. Wiadro powłóczy nogami, co chwila ziewa i wygląda, jakby nie spał od co najmiej doby. Cały czas mruczy coś pod nosem. - Co to za obyczaje! - złorzeczy. - Zasmarkana dzieciarnia! Zamiast spać, włóczy się w środku nocy. Thorze miłosierny, która to godzina? - zaspanym wzrokiem spogląda w górę, napotykając złe spojrzenie wyrzeźbionej głowy Śmiertnika Zębacza, która jest przymocowana nad drzwiami mojego domu. - Czego się gapisz?! - wydziera się. Ze wszystkich sił staram się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Wtykam zaciśniętą pięść w usta i zagryzam ją, trzęsąc się od tłumionego chichotu. Załzawionymi oczami spoglądam w kierunku Wiadra, który, na szczęście, zaczyna się oddalać. Kiedy wreszcie znika mi z pola widzenia, wychodzę zza rogu. Nad Berk rozsnuwa się delikatna mgiełka, powietrze jest ostre, zimne i krystalicznie czyste. Blade słońce powoli przegania mrok z co ciemniejszych zakątków. Panuje idealna cisza, nie słychać smoków, ludzi nie ma. Jest aż zbyt spokojnie. Biorę głeboki oddech i ściskam w ręce czarny notatnik. Muszę się spieszyć. Zaczynam biec. Drobne kamyczki pryskają mi spod nóg, kiedy pędzę wąskimi, cichymi uliczkami, mgła osiada na twarzy w postaci drobnych kropel. Wciśnięty do sakiewki sprzęt obija mi się o biodro, kiedy sadząc długie susy, przemykam pod oknami. Nad dachami domów mogę już dostrzec konstrukcję z żelaznych prętów. To Smocza Akademia, miejsce, gdzie zaczęła się nasza przygoda z tresowaniem smoków. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów. Docieram do wrót Akademii. Opuszczana brama jest zamknięta, więc wtykam znajdującą się obok grubą gałąź pod kraty, podważając je.Powstaje otwór, niezbyt wielki, lecz jestem na tyle chuda, że bez trudu wślizguję się do środka. Kieruję się do ogromnych, masywnych drzwi, za którymi są zamknięte nasze smoki. Ciągnę za klamkę, a wtedy prawe skrzydło drzwi wolno otwiera się, ukazując wnętrze pomieszczenia. Dobiega stamtąd głośne, równe posapywanie i chrapanie. Bestie są pogrążone we śnie. Widzę gładkie, zielonożółte łuski i długie szyje Jota i Wyma; wznoszące się i opadające w rytm oddechu, szkarłatne boki Hakokła; wielki, pokryty guzkami łeb Sztukamięs. Jest jeszcze jeden smok, porusza się. Nie śpi. - Wichura! - wołam ją cicho. Błękitna smoczyca z nakrapianymi pomarańczowo skrzydłami i łbem ozdobionym kołnierzem z długich, śmiercionośnych kolców, podskakuje, słysząc mój głos. Rozradowana podbiega do mnie i omal mnie nie przewraca, próbując polizać moje ręce. - Ejże! - śmieję się, kiedy smok ociera się o mnie wielką głową. - Uspokój się, ty wariatko, lecimy na patrol! Sięgam po siodło. Oglądając je, dochodzę do wniosku, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam lepiej wykonanej roboty. Płaski, szeroki przedmiot stanowią pozszywane kawałki skóry, tworzące gładkie w dotyku, wygodne siedzisko. Skórzane popręgi mocujące siodło na grzbiecie smoka, są elastyczne i bardzo mocne. Tylko Czkawka mógł wykonać coś tak dokładnie. Czkawka. Uśmiecham się bezwiednie na myśl o nim, o jego odwadze, inteligencji i...i... ŁUP! Wylatuję w powietrze na trzy metry i ląduję twardo na grzbiecie Wichury. Jakimś cudem udaje mi się utrzymać w rękach siodło. Smok rozkłada skrzydła i odbija się od ziemi z takim impetem, że odrzuca mnie do tyłu i ląduję na plecach. - WICHURA! - wrzeszczę. - Zatrzymaj się, do stu piorunów! Brak reakcji. Smoczyca odprawia w powietrzu dziki taniec, lata jak szalona, opada na ziemię, skacze, wierzga, zrywa się do lotu, nurkuje i wykonuje sześć beczek, jedną po drugiej. Rzecz jasna, niesamowicie wprost rozanielona. Bezskutecznie próbuję odzyskać równowagę i usiąść w miarę pewnie na grzbiecie Wichury. Kiedy podnoszę głowę, smoczyca zarzuca zadem. Jakimś cudem udaje mi się nie spaść i pozostać w pozycji leżącej, z siodłem przyciśniętym do klatki piersiowej. - STÓJ, WARIATKO! - ''ryczę, podskakując na jej grzbiecie jak worek kartofli. - ''JUŻ NIE BĘDĘ O NIM MYŚLEĆ NA POSTERUNKU! OBIECUJĘ! Wichura najpierw wzdycha głęboko, a potem wreszcie ląduje z donośnym tąpnięciem. Zsuwam się z jej grzbietu. Stając na nogi, syczę. Boli mnie kość ogonowa, prawdopodobnie przy upadku mocno ją obiłam. -Zadowolona jesteś z siebie? - pytam, na poły zła, na poły rozbawiona, masując obolałe miejsce. Smok energicznie kiwa głową. Wybucham śmiechem. -Żeby mi to było ostatni raz! - grożę jej palcem. - Oj, mała, przecież wiesz, że to nie tak - stwierdzam po chwili namysłu. - Ja go po prostu bardzo lubię, i tyle - mówię, kładąc nacisk na słowo tyle. Patrzy na mnie z powątpiewaniem. - A żebyś wiedziała! - odgryzam się. Zakładam Wichurze siodło, co nie jest łatwe, zważywszy na to, iż cały czas się wierci, a klamry wyskakują mi z rąk. W końcu dopinam ostatni pasek popręgu. - Gotowe - mówię, poklepując smoka bo boku. Prowadzę Wichurę do bramy. Kraty podnoszą się. Gramolę się na siodło, sprawdzam, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i pochylam się, gotowa do startu. Wzbijamy się w powietrze. Coraz wyżej i wyżej, ponad dachy domów, drzewa i skały. Zostawiamy w tyle Akademię, port, wielkie, rzeźbione pochodnie. Wszystko staje się maleńkie, nic nieznaczące. Uwielbiam latanie, tę wysokość i poczucie nieograniczonej wolności. Wiatr targa mi włosy i wciska się do oczu. Upajam się fascynującymi widokami zielonkawej płaszczyzny morza rozświetlonej słońcem, pogrążonej w głębokim śnie, skalistej Berk i postrzępionych chmur. Gdzieniegdzie widać jeszcze ogromne zwały lodu i na wpół zrujnowane domy, pozostałe po straszliwej bitwie, która miała miejsce zaledwie kilkanaście tygodni temu. Wtedy to mieliśmy okazję poznać sławnego Drago Krwawdonia. Potwora. Oprawcę. Mordercę, który podstępnie wykorzystał czarnego smoka Szczerbatka, żeby zabić naszego wodza, Stoicka Ważkiego, ojca Czkawki. Robi mi się przykro, kiedy przypominam sobie wystrzał, purpurową kulę plazmy, martwe, nieruchome ciało wodza i rozpacz wymalowaną na twarzy Czkawki i jego matki, niedawno odnalezionej, a wcześniej uważanej za zmarłą... Nagle myśl uderza w moją świadomość z siłą toczącego się ze wzgórza stutonowego głazu: A jacy byli MOI rodzice? Już próbuję znaleźć jakąś sensowną odpowiedź, kiedy dociera do mnie, że takiej nie ma. Rozdział 3 Wraz z Wichurą kończymy okrążanie Berk. Jak dotąd, nigdzie nie zauważyłyśmy żadnych obcych smoków, wrogich armii przy brzegu, nieprzyjacielskich statków. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i tak, jak być powinno. To dobry znak. Zataczając w powietrzu koła o kilkumetrowej średnicy, stopniowo zmniejszamy wysokość. Słońce wzeszło już wysoko, ale pomimo tego jest piekielnie zimno. Wieje ostry, lodowaty północny wiatr, który przeszywa mnie na wskroś. Zaczynam dygotać, a oddech unosi się z ust w postaci wirującej białej chmurki. - Lądujemy - komenderuję, rozcierając odkryte ramiona. Moja czerwona bluzka ma krótki rękaw, a do tego jest cienka, więc nie zapewnia praktycznie żadnej ochrony przed niską temperaturą. - Lepsza taka, niż żadna - mruczę, wpatrując się w prawe ramię, aż chropowate od gęsiej skórki. - Mam nadzieję, że w lesie będzie choć trochę cieplej, a ty? - zwracam się do Wichury. Smoczyca potrząsa głową. - Och, racja, tobie i tak jest wszystko jedno. Masz łuski - stwierdzam, przesuwając ręką po gładkich, błękitnych blaszkach pokrywających ciało smoka. Wlatujemy w las, zagłębiając się w krainę ciszy, zieleni i przedziwnych cienistych kształtów. Przyglądam się im z zachwytem pomieszanym z zaskoczeniem, gdyż mają przeróżne, nierzadko dziwaczne kształty. Cienie oplatają drzewa niczym bluszcz, rozlewają się plamami na miękkim mchu, a niektóre w ogóle nie mają określonych konturów. Wyglądają jak jakaś skomplikowana układanka, na pozór chaotyczna, lecz jeśli przyjrzeć się bliżej, dostrzega się w niej logiczne rozmieszczenie poszczególnych elementów. Elementów, które są bardzo podobne do... Coś twardego wgniata mi się w brzuch, boleśnie miażdżąc żołądek i zatrzymując oddech. Tracę orientację, nie wiem, z której strony mnie zaatakowano, chcę tylko uwolnić się od bólu rozdzierającego mi tułów. Zachłystuję się powietrzem, wierzgam i wymierzam temu czemuś potężnego kopniaka. Nieznany przedmiot zgina się i prostuje z zadziwiającą prędkością,i, chlaszcząc mnie w twarz, zmiata z grzbietu mojego smoka. Przez kilka sekund szybuję w powietrzu, by potem spaść tyłem na ziemię. Prosto na obitą kość ogonową. - Aua! - jęczę, czujac, jak stłuczona kość pulsuje bólem. - Parszywe gałęzie, jasny szlag! Przez chwilę leżę w mchu, próbując się pozbierać i zdusić w sobie bardzo obraźliwe słowa, które mam zamiar skierować do lubych gałęzi. Paskudztwa kołyszą się łagodnie na wietrze, najwyraźniej zachwycone tym, co zrobiły. - N i e n a w i z ę w a s - cedzę do nich. - Słyszycie, parszywe zieleńce? Gałęzie zastygają w bezruchu i nie poruszają się więcej. To niesamowite, jak w ciągu kilku minut ze światłej osoby zastanawiającej się nad złożonością cieni leśnych, można przemienić się w idiotkę gadającą do gałęzi, myślę, podnosząc się z trudem i otrzepując z mchu. Słyszę szelest wielkich skrzydeł i po chwili mogę zauważyć nadlatującą Wichurę. Jest zaniepokojona, chyba moje ,,sfrunięcie" z jej grzbietu bardzo ją zdziwiło. Nic dziwnego, nigdy nie zsiadam w tak gwałtowny sposób, do tego na wysokości dwóch metrów nad ziemią. - Wszystko w porządku - szczerzę do niej zęby. - Gałęzie mnie strąciły. Wichura przekrzywia głowę. - Jasne, myśl sobie co chcesz. Pewne jest tylko, że nie miałam zamiaru wylądować na tyłkiem na ziemi. Smok parska z rozbawieniem i podchodzi do mnie. Drapię Wichurę pod brodą,a ona zwiesza łeb i przymyka oczy, zadowolona z pieszczoty. Przesuwając bezmyślnie ręką po szyi zwierzęcia, obserwuję okolicę. Ostatni raz byłam tu kilkanaście lat temu, jeszcze za życia wujka Finna. Przyszliśmy tu razem w ,,poszukiwaniu wczorajszego dnia" jak powiedział wujek. Wtedy nie rozumiałam tego stwierdzenia, mimo to zawsze próbowałam odnaleźć ,,'wczorajszy dzień".'' Udawało się. Na północnym wybrzeżu, gdzie teraz stoję, wśród rozłożystych gałęzi w odcieniu soczystej zieleni, lekko zbrązowiałych igieł pokrywających podłoże jak kłujący dywan, mieszaniny światła i cienia, i spokoju można było przypomnieć sobie tak wiele, wiele rzeczy. To, co się jadło na obiad trzy dni wcześniej, co robiło się wczoraj o dziewiątej rano, co zdarzyło się rok temu. Wynajdowanie tych zapomnianych chwil było zabawne, wymyślaliśmy nawet wujkiem gry dotyczące tych zdarzeń. Dzisiaj już nie przypominam sobie zasad tych gier. W ogóle mało co pamiętam. Wszystko zatarło mi się, gry, słowa, wygląd poszczególnych członków mojej rodziny, wszystko. Pamiętam tylko pojedyncze zdarzenia. To frustrujące. Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie dopiero rozdrażnione mruczenie Wichury. - Co jest? - pytam i widzę, że od co majmniej kilku minut szoruję paznokciami bo boku smoka. - Ups, przepraszam - mówię, zabierając rękę. - Zamyśliłam się. Już idziemy. Idziemy, nie lecimy - zastrzegam. W marszu wyjmuję czarny notatnik. Wujek napisał, że mam być na najwyższym punkcie obserwacyjnym o szóstej rano. To już niedługo. Na szczęście mam do przejścia tylko kilkadziesiąt metrów, by dostać się do drzewa, które miał na myśli wujek. - Słuchaj, mała - mówię do Wichury. - zdejmę ci teraz siodło, a ty polecisz i będziesz krążyć gdzieś w pobliżu, okay? - Kiwa głową. - Dobra, załatwione. Sprawnie odpinam popręgi, potem odkładam siodło na trawę. Wichura rozciąga się, szczęśliwa, że pozbyła się przedmiotu krępującego jej ruchy. Patrzy na mnie, a ja daję jej sygnał do lotu. Po chwili smoka nie ma i tylko oderwane płaty mchu opadają na ziemię. Za kilka minut szósta. Muszę działać szybko. Podbiegam do drzewa i lustruję je wzrokiem. Muszę wspiąć się na sam czubek, gdyż to on jest najwyższym punktem. Najniższa gałąź zwiesza się półtora metra na nad ziemią. Łatwizna. Odbijam się od ziemi i łapię się konara obiema rękami, następnie podciągam się, gramolę na górę i staję, wyszukując wzrokiem kolejnej gałęzi. Jest zaledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów dalej. Przeskakuję na nią, przy okazji łapiąc następną gałąź. Przez kilka minut pnę się w górę po coraz cieńszych gałązkach, aż wreszcie dosięgam szczytu. Gdy staję na nogi, dociera do mnie, iż jestem na wysokości co najmniej trzydziestu metrów. W razie upadku raczej nie mam szans na przeżycie. Kołysząc się razem z drzewem, opieram się o pień i zajmuję się analizowaniem treści wiadomości w notatniku. Wszystko wydaje się jasne, oprócz wzmianki o abezymucie. Abezymut. Skąd znam tę nazwę? Marszczę brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek. Czy wujek mówił mi coś o tym? Raczej nie, zważywszy na to, że nie używał przy mnie zbyt wielu trudnych wyrazów. Dał mi tylko książkę o gwiazdach i astronomii. Niebieska droga'; ''tak się nazywała ta encyklopedia. Była w niej mowa o wszystkim, począwszy od gwiazd i planet, przez fazy Księżyca, aż po minerały... ''Minerały. Klepię się w czoło. - Abezymut - mruczę. - no jasne, jasne! Przecież to rzadki kamień, spotykany tylko na Północnych Wyspach. Okropnie trudno go zdobyć... I robi się z niego atrament! Właśnie. Teraz już wiem, abezymut to rzadki kamień, z którego po stopieniu robi się specjalny tusz. Jest niewidoczny, tylko w określone dni w roku, czyli siedemnastego września, trzeciego lipca i drugiego marca można odczytać napisany nim tekst, o szóstej rano i przy naturalnym świetle. Obserwuję, jak słońce wschodzi coraz wyżej. Zaraz osiągnie odpowiednie ułożenie. Już. Otwieram notatnik tak gwałtownie, że o mało nie rozrywam go na pół. Denerwuję się, trzęsą mi się ręce i uporczywie wgapiam się w przedostatnią stronę. Słońce pada na kartkę, lecz nic się nie dzieje. Zupełnie nic. Czekam jeszcze chwilę, po czym ponownie spoglądam na kawałek papieru. Znowu nic. Rany Julek. A jeśli się spóźniłam? Nie, nie ma mowy, nie zawalę przecież jednego zadania! - Dalej, no dalej - mruczę, zaciskając oczy i modląc się o to, by tekst się pojawił. Kiedy je otwieram, nie widzę niczego. To koniec, myślę zrezygnowana, już za późno. Nagle coś zaczyna słabo migotać. Coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż wreszcie zarysowują się lekko rozmazane, delikatne kształty liter. Przysuwam notes bliżej twarzy i próbuję odczytać drgające runy. Na kartce jest napisane: Kochana Astrid! Kiedy to przeczytasz, będę już dawno martwy. Trudno, nie ma na to rady. Zanim jednak wybiorę się na moją ostatnią walkę z tą bestią, Marazmorem, chcę przekazać Ci ważną informację. Dowiedziałem się, że legenda o zaginiomym Kluczu do Asgardu jest prawdziwa. Nikt jeszcze o tym nie wie, tylko ja i... Drago Krwawdoń, niestety. Krwawdoń szuka Klucza, a oprócz niego eliksiru, który czyni człowieka posiadającego na tyle odwagi, by go wypić, nadludzko silnym. Nie znam szczegółów, jednak z tego, co mi wiadomo, wynika, że bez eliksiru nie można zdobyć Klucza, a to oznacza, że możesz powstrzymać Drago przed znalezieniem Świętego Przedmiotu. Astrid, nie wolno Ci dopuścić do tego, żeby ten łajdak dostał to, czego chce, bo w przeciwnym razie nastaną mroczne i potworne czasy. Eliksir ma niezwykłą moc, która w rękach szaleńca może doprowadzić do zagłady. Więcej nie powiem ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Astrid, bądź ostrożna i dokonuj mądrych wyborów. Wierzę w Ciebie. Żegnaj, twój wujek Finn. Ps. Szukaj kolejnych wskazówek w papierowych gwiazdach na trzydziestym kroku od końca. -Ożeż do stu piorunów! A więc jest jakiś skarb, klucz czy coś takiego, i Drago chce go mieć. Drago jest kompletnie stuknięty i może wywołać natychmiastowa apokalipsę, jeśli dostanie ten jakiś-tam-eliksir. I ja mam go powstrzymać. Ja, Astrid Hofferson, dwudziestolatka, której największym życiowym osiągnięciem jest nauczenie się latania na smoku, rzucania toporem, uciekania z Wyspy Łupieżców i walenia w brzuch irytujących wikingów. Bezmyślnie patrzę, jak litery powoli rozpływają się na kartce, w miarę jak słońce wschodzi coraz wyżej, równie bezmyślnie rozglądam się po okolicy i jeszcze bardziej bezmyślnie zamykam czarny zeszyt. Kątem oka rejestruję obecność jakiegoś obcego smoka. Poskakuję. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tu tego stworzenia. Stworzenie okazuje się Koszmarem Ponocnikiem o ciemmoniebieskich łuskach i świdrujących żółtych oczach. Smok dostrzega mnie i podlatuje nieco, zataczając w powietrzu kręgi. Jest piękny, kiedy tak swobodnie demonsruje swoją siłę i potęgę. Mam jednak wrażenie, że coś jest z nim nie w porządku. Zwierzę lata trochę dziwacznie, na przemian podlatując do mojego drzewa i odlatując od niego. Widzę, że jest niespokojny, mimo to obserwuję go. Czekam. Koszmar Ponocnik zatacza duży łuk i kieruje się w moją stronę. Świdruje mnie spojrzeniem, po czym wykonuje kilka dziwnych obrotów i staje w płomieniach. Nie jestem zdziwiona, zdolność samozapłonu jest cechą charakterystyczną dla Ponocników. Nieco zbyt późno orientuję się, że wirujące płomienie to już nie smok, tylko monstrualna kula ognia wystrzelona prosto we mnie. Rozdział 4 Przelatuję na niesamowitej wysokości, spowita dymem i oświetlona krwawym blaskiem ognia, a sakiewka przy pasku pobrzękuje do wtóru ogłuszającego ryku uderzającej w drzewo kuli gorąca i skwierczących gałęzi. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, kiedy skoczyłam, by w jakimś dzikim, rozpaczliwym odruchu ratować swoje nędzne życie. Wiem tylko, że zaraz zginę. Tracąc pęd, zatrzymuję się na sekundę w powietrzu, a wtedy gryzący dym wdziera mi się do gardła, blokując oddech i powodując gwałtowny kaszel. Jest mi strasznie gorąco, nie mogę się zorientować, gdzie jestem; od gęstego dymu kręci mi się w głowie. Nie mam czarnego notatnika, pewnie wypadł mi przy skoku. Czuję, że opadam w zastraszającym tempie, a głowie kołacze się jedna myśl. Zaraz zginę. '' ''D''o ziemi zostało mi kilkanaście metrów. Nic nie widzę, dym jest zbyt gęsty. Wydaje mi się, że siedzę w kominku i grzebię w szarym, cuchnącym popiele. Nagle dym rzednie, a ja mogę wreszcie zobaczyć, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Drzewo z tyłu płonie, ale pozostałe, te przede mną, stoją. Nietknięte. Już wiem, co zrobić, aby przeżyć. Jeden ze świerków ma grubą gałąź, która znajduje się na wysokości dwóch metrów nad ziemią. Całe moje ciało rozciąga się , kiedy staram się utworzyć z niego żywą płachtę. Rozkładam ręce i nogi na boki, jednocześnie rozciągając kaptur łokciami. Chcę jak najbardziej spowolnić spadanie. Umysł oczyszcza się i widzę wszystko wyraźnie, jak podczas słonecznego dnia, każdy szczegół, wszystkie cienkie, sosnowe igły. Teraz chcę się uratować, nic innego nie ma znaczenia. Pomoże mi w tym niezwykle silny wiatr zachodni, który zrywa się gwałtownie co kilkanaście sekund. Jeszcze pięć metrów do ziemi. Muszę się dostać na tamtą gałąź. Aby to zrobić, muszę poruszyć się w powietrzu o jakieś czterdzieści centymetrów. Drzewa zaczynają się poruszać, to znak, że zaraz nasląpi niezwykle silny podmuch. Przygotowuję się do uderzenia mas powietrza. Cztery metry. Zrywa się tak silny wiatr, że rzuca mną jak kawałkiem szmatki. Jest o wiele potężniejszy, niż przypuszczałam. Wielki kaptur powiększa się do rozmiarów średniej wielkości pocisku z katapulty , gdy koziołkuję w powietrzu. Młócę rękami, chcac jeszcze bardziej przybliżyć się do drzewa. Pozostał metr do gałęzi. Zaraz na niej wyląduję. Wyciągam ręce, chcąc zamortyzować upadek. Mam kilkadziesiąt centymetrów do mojej ostatniej deski ratunku. Rozczapierzam palce. Niepotrzebnie. Wiatr nie podrzucił mnie wystarczająco mocno. Na pewno nie wyląduję brzuchem na gałęzi. Wyciągam maksymalnie ręce, chcąc pochwycić konar. Prawie dosięgam... Wytrzeszczam z przerażeniem oczy, nie wierząc w to, co widzę. Moje ręce ześlizgują się po gałęzi. Nie złapałam jej. We włosy wpadają mi jedynie kawałki kory. Kiedy lecę niczym kamień w dół, dociera do mnie, że to koniec. Jeszcze tylko sekundy dzielą mnie od śmierci. Potem tylko przez chwilę zaboli i już nigdy niczego nie poczuję. Wytrzymam to. Konanie w moim przypadku potrwa zaledwie moment. Jedną piekielnie bolesną sekundę. Zamykam oczy. Nagle coś zaciska się na moim lewym ramieniu i zatrzymuje w żelaznym uścisku. Ze zdziwienia aż otwieram oczy. Nie spadam, zamiast tego sunę kilka metrów nad ziemią, jak duch. Półtora metra niżej zieleni się mech, zasypany zwęglonymi świerkowymi igłami. Jestem uwieszona na jednym ramieniu, więc zapewne wyglądam jak jakaś groteskowa szmaciana lalka, przekrzywiona na przymocowanym do niej sznurku i z zastygłą, nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji twarzą. Czyżbym umarła, nawet nie dotykając ziemi i teraz moja dusza frunie sobie do Walhalii? Coś przypominającego obręcz zaciska mi się na ręce tak, że tamuje dopływ krwi i ramię zaczyna mi powoli drętwieć, a otarte palce pieką. Nie mogłam w takim razie umrzeć, w przeciwnym wypadku nic bym nie czuła. Nie mam tylko pojęcia, co właśnie uratowało mi życie. Podnoszę wzrok i napotykam inne oczy, wpatrzone we mnie. Są zdecydowanie większe niż moje. I bardziej żółte. ''Wichura. '' - Wichurka - jęczę słabym głosem. - Thorze miłosierny, uratowałaś mnie...! Żółte oczy patrzą na mnie figlarnie, tak jakby smoczyca chciała powiedzieć: ,,Kochana, a czego się spodziewałaś?". - Dostaniesz dzisiaj dodatkową porcję kurczaka na kolację - obiecuję jej. Zadowolony smok podnosi łeb i kieruje wzrok ku najwyższemu drzewu. Podążam w jej ślady. Wspólnie obserwujemy, jak niegdyś wspaniały, wielki świerk w postaci dymiących szczątków zwala się z trzaskiem do morza. * * * * * * * * * * * Stoję w szarej, przepalonej ziemi po kostki, w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś stał najwyższy punkt obserwacyjny wujka Finna. Po rozłożystych korzeniach pozostała wielka, ziejąca dziura, w której leżą fragmenty niespalonych korzeni i garstka szarozielonych igieł. Przykucam i biorę je do rąk. Maleńkie ,,kolki" rozpadają się, kiedy przesypuję je między palcami. Zweglone. Martwe. A przecież zamiast nich mogły tu leżeć moje kości. Wzdrygam się. Co za koszmarna wizja. Z drugiej strony, zachowanie Koszmara Ponocnika dalece odbiegało od normalności. Smoki nigdy, ale to nigdy nie atakują bez potrzeby. Ten nie był głodny ani chory, nie znajdowałam się też na jego terenie, a już tym bardziej nie rzucałam w niego kamieniami i owczym łajnem. Kilka lat temu bliźniacy, Mieczyk i Szpadka, wpadli na idiotyczny pomysł rozwścieczenia w ten sposób kilku Straszliwców Straszliwych, i kiepsko na tym wyszli: Mieczyk miał poparzone wszystkie kończyny, a Szpadka piękny, półokrągły ślad po ugryzieniu na pupie. Jakby tego było mało, kotłujące się w furii Straszliwce rozniosły na proch pół Areny. -Dlaczego na Berk nie ma zakładu dla czubków? Ludzkich i smoczych? - pytam Wichurę. Smok robi obrażoną minę, a potem wykonuje skinienie głową w moim kierunku. - O, czyżby to była jakaś ukryta aluzja? Potakuje. - Dzięki, mała - uśmiecham się kwaśno. - Jak tylko Czkawka zrobi listę osobników zakwalifikowanych do odstrzału, własnoręcznie się do niej dopiszę. Spoglada na mnie zaniepokojona. Chyba nie dostrzegła pokładów sarkazmu w mojej wypowiedzi. -Czy ty w ogóle nie znasz się na żartach? - mówię, teatralnym gestem załamując ręce. Smoczyca parska z dezaprobatą i odwaraca się do mnie zadem. - Jak chcesz. Ja idę szukać notesu. Postępuję krok naprzód. Z moich do niedawna jasnych butów unosi się obłok kurzu.Uważnie obserwuję ziemię pod stopami, starając się wyszukać wzrokiem czarny notatnik. Nie wiem, dlaczego mi tak na nim zależy. Może dlatego, że to jedyna, nie licząc encyklopedii, pamiątka po ostatnim członku mojej rodziny. Obchodzę dziurę po drzewie, ale niczego nie dostrzegam. Nie na brzegach wyrwy. W dziurze zaś leży kawałek nowiusieńkiego pergaminu. ''Co to, u licha, jest?, myślę, zeskakując do otworu. Staram się nie zakopać przy tym do połowy zanurzonej w ziemi kartki. Przyklękam i podnoszę pergamin. Delikatnie zdmuchuję z niego kurz. Kartka okazuje się jasna, błyszcząca, cienka i zapisana po jednej stronie. To list, a raczej jego okropnie nieudana karykatura. Pismo jest nierówne, koślawe, niemal nieczytelne, tak jakby osoba pisząca tę wiadomość rzadko kiedy trzymała w rękach ołówek. Jakoś udaje mi się przebrnąć przez rządki bazgrołów. Na kartce jest napisane tak: Moi drodzy mieszkańcy Wyspy-Parszywej-Berk -Czego, przepraszam? - mówię, lekko skołowana. Czytam jednak dalej: Kiedy już znajdziecie spalone szczątki tego nędznego chuchra, Hofferson, wiedzcie, że na tym się nie skończy. Możecie się mnie spodziewać już niebawem. Tak, tak, kochani, żyję. Nie utonąłem, tak jak się wam wydawało. I powiem wam jedno:Nie mam zamiaru kryć się z tym, że chcę zniszczyć Berk. I zrobię to. Ale nie bójcie się, nie pozabijam was od razu. Przedtem trochę pocierpicie. Nie próbujcie nawet się bronić, bo to i tak nic nie da. Wasza żałosna wysepka nie ma szans. Smoki też wam nie pomogą. Strzeżcie się, dobrze wam radzę. Z wyrazami nienawiści, DRAGO KRWAWDOŃ. O.Nie. Drago Krwawdoń żyje. Nie zginął i chce się zemścić. Na nas. Ściągam brwi i zaciskam pięści, gniotąc list. - Bardzo dobrze - mruczę. - Jeśli Drago chce wojny, proszę bardzo. Z chęcią dokopiemy mu po raz drugi. Podrywam się i jednym susem wyskakuję z dołu. -Wichura! - krzyczę, biegnąc po siodło. - Zwijamy się! Smoczyca podlatuje. Błyskawicznie wrzucam na jej grzbiet siodło i dopinam popręgi, po czym odbijam się od ziemi i ląduję na siedzisku. - Do wioski, najszybciej, jak się da! - komenderuję, łapiąc się krawędzi siodła. Wichura dobrze wie, czego od niej oczekuję. Rozkłada wielkie skrzydła, zrywa się z impetem do lotu i frunie tak szybko, jak tylko może, omijając gałęzie. - Do domu - szepczę. - Natychmiast muszę być w domu. Przywieram do siodła, nie zwracając uwagi na wiatr wciskający się do oczu i szarpiący mój warkocz na wszystkie strony ani na gałęzie chlaszczące mnie po twarzy. - Wyżej, Wichura! Wybijamy się spomiędzy koron drzew. Lecimy teraz wysoko, więc mogę zobaczyć domy w wiosce. Mamy do pokonania zaledwie dwa, trzy kilometry. Widok rozmazuje mi się przed oczami, kiedy w szaleńczym tempie prujemy przez chmury. W prawej ręce kurczowo ściskam i tak już pomięty list. Przemieszczamy się tak szybko, że nie mogę rozluźnić chwytu, bo w przeciwnym razie dowód rzeczowy na wypadek na drzewie przepadnie bezpowrotnie. Do wioski zostało już tylko kilkaset metrów. Pora lądować. Daję Wichurze sygnał do zmniesjszenia wysokości. Smok nieznacznie zwalnia, potem zaczyna opadać. Zlatujemy coraz niżej i niżej, a lot smoczycy staje się spokojniejszy. Obserwuję z góry wioskę. Między domami przechadzają się już ludzie, rozbawione smoki ganiają się ponad dachami. Na Berk rozpoczął się nowy dzień. Lądujemy w samym centrum wioski. - Muszę znaleźć Czkawkę - mówię do siebie. - Bo co? - rozlega się głos tuż przy moim uchu. Wzdrygam się. - Do diabła, Czkawka, co ciebie dziś napadło? - pytam nieco poirytowana. Czkawka uśmiecha się łobuzersko, a w jego zielonych oczach zapalają się figlarne ogniki. - Niiic - mówi, przeciągając absurdalnie ,,i". Zwykle mnie to śmieszy, jednak dzisiaj na moją twarz wypełza jedynie grzecznościowy grymas. - Coś się stało? - pyta Czkawka, nagle poważniejąc. Odsuwa się trochę i omiata mnie spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Pewnie dopiero teraz zauważył, jak koszmarnie wyglądam. - Owszem - oświadczam, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń z pogniecionym listem. - Musimy pogadać. Teraz. Rozdział 5 - Astrid, czekaj! Nie chcę czekać, więc biegnę dalej, roztrącając przechodniów. Słyszę stukanie protezy Czkawki, który usilnie próbuje dotrzymać mi kroku. Wikingowie patrzą na mnie tak zdziwieni, jakby zobaczyli na drodze samego Odyna, który, potargany, osmalony i z pogniecionym ubraniem, pędzi przez ulice wioski, wykrzykując co chwila: ,,Wybaczcie, przepraszam! Rany, ups, nie chciałam! Puśćcie mnie! "- i inne bardzo podobne odzywki. Podejrzewam, że wygląda to dość zabawnie. Oglądam się za siebie, szukając wzrokiem Czkawki. Biedak, pędzi kilka metrów za mną, bezskutecznie próbując mnie przekonać, bym choć trochę zwolniła. Włosy powiewają mu na wietrze, sprzączki i nity brzęczą w rytm biegu, a metalowa proteza sprawia wrażenie, jakby miała się za chwilę połamać. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Przynajmniej pod jednym względem jesteśmy dzisiaj identyczni: oboje wyglądamy jak para obłąkańców. W przelocie mijam Pyskacza. Nie sposób go nie zauważyć, jest postawny i tęgi, ma długą brodę koloru blond i swoją nieodłączną wymienną protezę ręki, którą kiedyś odgryzł mu smok. Dzisiejszego dnia tym, co pozostało z jego ręki widnieje hak. Kowal przygląda mi się przez chwilę, po czym puka się znacząco w czoło. Szczerzę do niego zęby w idiotycznym uśmiechu starej wariatki, a on wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi, kuśtykając. Biegnę dalej, kierując się w stronę domu. W okolicach mojego domu zwalniam do truchtu, chcąc dać Czkawce szansę na dogonienie mnie. Do moich uszy dociera jego sapanie i po chwili chłopak zrównuje się ze mną. - As-trid, mat-ko jedy-na, co ci się sta-ło? - duka, próbując złapać oddech. - Cze-mu tak pę-dzisz, co? - Zwyczajnie - wzruszam ramionami. - Dziś wszystko trzeba zrobić szybko. Chodź do środka - mówię, energicznie przekręcam klucz w zamku i popycham masywne drzwi frontowe. Przez otwarte drzwi do ciemnego wnętrza wpada światło, rzucając releksy na stare, sosnowe i bukowe meble w pokoju na dole. Jest tutaj szafa z ciemnego, polerowanego drewna, topornie ociosany stół i kilka twardych krzeseł. Nic poza tym, a wszystko proste i stare. Takie, jak lubię. - Usiądziesz? - zwracam się do Czkawki. - Ja muszę czegoś poszukać. Przy okazji - dodaję, rozprostowując palcami list od Drago. - możesz zerknąć na to. Podaję mu świstek, a potem podchodzę do szafy. Znajduje się w niej kilka szuflad i przegródek, a także półki. Otwieram na oścież pierwszą szufladę od dołu i rozgarniam znajdujące się w niej stare płaszcze, z których dawno wyrosłam, małe patyki, którymi rysowałam na piasku w dzieciństwie i inne graty, jednak nie dostrzegam nigdzie Niebieskiej drogi, ''książki potrzebnej mi do rozwikłania dalszej części zagadki wujka Finna. W drugiej szufladzie nie ma nic oprócz kotów z kurzu. W kolejnych - zużyte, do niczego niepotrzebne przedmioty. Wyrzucam wszystko na podłogę i zajmuję się przeszukiwaniem innych przegród. Po wywaleniu wszystkiego z szafy nurkuję do pustego mebla. Opukuję ścianki szafy; wiem, że wujek cześto chował różne przedmioty w tajemnych skrytkach i kazał mi ich ich szukać, by sprawdzić, na ile jestem sprytna i przewidująca. Zwykle udawało mi się to już po kilku, kilkunastu minutach, a przecież miałam wtedy tylko pięć lat. - ''Coooo!? - dochodzi mnie okrzyk Czkawki. - Astrid, na miłość boską, skąd ty wzięłaś ten list? - Czekaj chwilę, zaraz wychodzę! - wrzeszczę z wnętrza szafy. Podnoszę głowę i grzmocę nią w półkę nade mną. - Au! - syczę, łapiąc się za głowę i nagle coś mi na nią spada, uderzając znów w to samo miejsce. To denko skrytki, w którą walnęłam, odskoczyło i teraz wypadła z niego książka. Książka licząca sobie ponad pięćset stron właśnie spadła mi na głowę. Cóż, przynajmniej ją znalazłam. Gramolę się z szafy z woluminem pod pachą i widzę Czkawkę krążącego nerwowo po pokoju. - Co się stało? Kto ci to dał? - pyta poważnie, stukajac palcem w skrawek pergaminu. - Astrid? - Sama to znalazłam - odpowiadam, kładąc książkę na stół i otwierając ją na dwusetnej stronie. - Jeśli chcesz, opowiem ci, co zaszło. - Mów, proszę - siada okrakiem na krześle i opiera ręce na oparciu. W dużym skrócie relacjonuję przebieg porannych wydarzeń: wylot o świcie, wyprawę na północne wybrzeże, atak Koszmara Ponocnika i moją powietrzną walkę o życie. Obserwując Czkawkę widzę, że jest naprawdę wstrząśnięty, choć stara się to ukryć. -To dlatego tak...- wzdycha. Spogląda na mnie z troską w oczach. - Wszystko w porządku? - pyta i wyciąga dłoń, nakrywając nią moją rękę. Jego dłoń jest ciepła i silna, a uścisk mocny, zupełnie jakby chciał mnie chronić... O, nie. Sztywnieję. - Jasne - skrzeczę. Mam ściśnięte gardło, ale nie z radości, przeciwnie, jestem raczej podirytowana troską chłopaka. Nie rozumiem, czemu tak się czuję. - Naprawdę, Czkawka, jest dobrze. Bardzo. Delikatnie wysuwam rękę z uścisku i zabieram się do kartkowania książki. Szukam strony z numerem 477, na której powinna znjdować się wskazówka. Na kruchych kartkach zostają ciemne smugi z popiołu na moich palcach. 367, 389, 400... Przerzucam stronę za stroną, a Czkawka wychyla się ze swojego miejsca i przygląda się temu, co robię. - Jesst! - wydaję cichy okrzyk, gdy wreszcie zatrzymuję się na właściwej stronie. To pierwsza strona rozdziału zatytułowanego: Geografia Królestw Skandynawskich i Okolic. ,,Okolice" - to oczywiście Archipelag. W rozdziale tym jest mapka i mnóstwo tekstu dotyczącego wysp i gór w Norwegii i Szwecji. Przebiegam wzrokiem po słowach i nagle moją uwagę przykuwa kilka nabazgrolonych między wierszami zdań. Brzmią tak: '' Wyjdźcie poza horyzonty. Wasz cel znajduje się niedaleko, nie pod ziemią i nie w powietrzu, nie na lądzie i nie w wodzie ani nie na wyspie. W kraju rządzonym przez królów, którzy władzę objęli bezprawnie, znajdziecie waszą odpowiedź. '' - Czkawka? - zagajam. - Orientujesz się może, o jaki kraj tu chodzi? - Nie mam pojęcia. Wiele królestw ma władców, którzy objęli bezprawnie tron... - podpiera palcem brodę i namyśla się przez chwilę. - Może gdzieś na kontynencie, na północy? - Być może - przytakuję. - Założę się, że chodzi o Skandynawię. Jest nawet mowa w tytule. Zaraz, czekaj... - marszczę brwi i wodzę palcem po tekście. Znajduję jeszcze jeden dopisek. '' Szukajcie w księdze baśni Asse i pytajcie o Minerwę. '' Jaką Minerwę? Jaką księgę? - Chyba nie mam takiej książki...- mruczę. Odsuwam się od stołu. - Muszę pomyśleć. Ale nie teraz - stwierdzam po chwili namysłu. - Teraz musimy pomyśleć nad tym - stukam palcem w liścik od Drago. - To nie będzie takie proste - mówi Czkawka. - Berk jest niemal całkowicie zdruzgotana po ostatniej wojnie. Nie mamy praktycznie żadnej broni, katapulty leżą, a ludzie są zbyt zajęci doprowadzaniem wioski do porządku, żeby walczyć. A poza tym - spogląda na mnie uważnie. - wiesz, że nienawidzę walki. Zawsze tak było. Nigdy nie potrafiłem... nie mogłem... ech! - uderza pięścią w stół i gwałtownie wstaje. Odwraca się do mnie plecami i mruczy coś pod nosem. Cicho, ale jednak słyszę. - Mój ojciec potrafiłby załatwić to inaczej. Nie siedziałby bezsilnie jak ja. Jestem zaskoczona. Czkawka nigdy nie mówił takich rzeczy. Nie poddawał się. Zawsze szedł naprzód pomimo przeciwności losu. Dlatego został wodzem. Dlaczego teraz... Ogarnia mnie jakiś nieokreślony lęk. - Wiesz... - mówię powoli, podchodząc do niego. - Nie mów tak,bo... - kładę mu rękę na ramieniu. - Przecież doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nieprawda! - wybucham. Patrzy na mnie ze zdumieniem. - Nie siedzisz bezsilnie i nigdy nie siedziałeś. Zabraniam ci mówić, że nie dajesz sobie rady jako wódz. Nie masz prawa. - kończę ze złością. - Dzięki - mruczy. - To miłe. Patrzy mi w oczy. Spoglądam na niego i dociera do mnie, jak bardzo się zmienił od czasu, kiedy był najsłabszym z wikingów. Wtedy był chudy, niezdarny i zupełnie niepasujący do obrazu wikinga. Teraz jest inny. Bardzo urósł i zmężniał. Nadal jest szczupły, ale jego budowa jest bardziej harmonijna. Twarz nabrała powagi i szlachetnego, królewskiego wyrazu. Zresztą naprawdę wygląda jak król: przystojny, ciemnobrązowe długie włosy, proporcjonalna twarz, zielone oczy. Oczy człowieka odważnego, szlachetnego i inteligentnego. Człowieka z królewskiego rodu. Ożeż, nie. Ktoś jeszcze takie miał. Nie pamiętam tylko, kto. To było tak dawno... Huk jest wprost ogłuszający. Nie wiem, jakim cudem jeszcze cokolwiek słyszę. Wszystko jest spowite blaskiem ognia i ogromne. W pomieszczeniu, w którym siedzę, zaczyna się robić potwornie gorąco. Nikogo przy mnie nie ma. Czyżby uciekli? Usiłuję wstać na nogi, ale cały czas się przewracam i ląduję twardo na pupie. Wobec tego postanawiam krzyczeć. Może mnie usłyszą. '' ''Chcę wrzasnąć na całe gardło, ale do pokoju wpada gęsty, czarny dym i wywołuje u mnie napad kaszlu. Krztusząc się, kulę się na łóżku. Jeszcze nie wiem, że i ono zaczyna się palić. '' ''Dym wyciaska mi łzy z oczu i uniemożliwia zaczerpnięcie oddechu. Trzaskają drzwi, rozlega się tupot wielkich stóp. Ktoś ubrany w płaszcz pochyla się nade mną. Boję się, ale kaszlę tak gwałtownie, że pozwalam temu człowiekowi mnie podnieść. Przez łzy widzę jego oczy. Są zielone, ładne. Takie poważne i dostojne. Spokojne. Przestaję płakać i wyciągam rękę ku mężczyźnie. Kim on jest? Kim jesteś? KIM JESTEŚ? - ASTRIIID! Wracam na Berk, do pokoju gościnnego mojego domu. Na dworze rozlega się trzask, potem jeszcze jeden, i kolejny. Oddycham ciężko, chrapliwie, rozglądam się wokół. Ktoś szarpie mnie za ramiona. - Astrid, obudź się! - krzyczy. - Musimy stąd iść! Następny trzask. Z trudem skupiam wzrok na twarzy Czkawki. Jest zdenerwowany, tak jakby zaczął się atak. - Oni tu są! Musimy iść. Migiem! Nareszczie do mnie dociera: atak nie jest tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni. Jesteśmy otoczeni przez armię Drago Krwawdonia. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania